eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 4/8
The night began with the group investigating the book. It is leather bound, but it is a very old and tough leather. The book looks incredibly ancient. It is mostly black, with a few random purple and red marks on it. It is roughly 1000 pages, with picture every 30 or so pages. It is written in a language that the group does not understand. Beorn uses his aptitude for the streets to recognize that the book is not a continuous story. It is a hodgepodge of small stories, recipe's/instructions and other writings. Erevan is able to tell that certain portions are particularly magical in nature, and that the book itself was magically protected long ago, but those charms have faded. Monashe knows that books like this are often not maps of dungeons, but sometimes protected deep within the corridors of dungeons. Khaelis is able to tell that the book seems fairly religious in nature. Klon learns that the book isn't immediately dangerous to their health, but there is definitely a dark feeling to it. Aeowyn feels that the depictions specifically are very religious in nature, and specifically all relate to the same religion (vs a history book of many religions). Monashe is pretty sure it isn't poisonous, and Beorn can tell it has been read through many times. Some previous investigation of the room lead the group to a secret passage that Hawkmoon scouts. The group decides to go through the door instead of the passage. On the other side of the door is a small hallway, with an interesting door on the other side. The door is interesting because it is meant to be a hidden door on the other side, someone clearly didn't want anyone to know about the room with the pink altar. Beorn is first through, and finds a storage room with tons of 2x2 boxes on the floor all stacked in rows. The room is kinda cramped, and there are tons of small boxes stashed in a corner. The group starts investigating the room, and finds that rows of boxes are full of grain, with some containing the New-World-Order-City-Guard armor hidden in the grain. The pile of small boxes are empty, and Beorn starts rummaging through them, unfortunately setting off a trap. The room fills with smoke, and Aewoyn and Beorn are hit by shrapnel. The group finds several enemies as the smoke is settling, and eventually kills 4 enemies. On the leader, they find what appears to be a map labeled "ground level". There isn't much else in the room besides a door on the other side of the boxes. They go through the door and find a hallway that looks similar to the one that Hawkmoon scouted on the other side of the secret passage. They hear footsteps and chatter to the left, so they run steathy and fast-y at the same time to the right. They pass 1 normal door, and then a chained/blocked door. They reach a set of large high double doors, that appear to lead into the main room. At this point, they decide they can't go into the main room yet, so Beorn takes off running towards the patrolling guards, and the group follows. Through some intense RP, the group convinces the guards that Beorn has information on the siege that Amaras is conducting, and that the group was pursuing Beorn to get information out of him. They group was saying all the right things, but their execution was a bit off so it took a while. They convince the guards that they should take Beorn up to the wall and hang him off the edge as an example and extract information out of him. That should get them pretty close to the main gate controls, and they can open the gates for Amaras and his men.... <--------- Previous Session [[Story 4/19|Next Session --------->]]